Xu Hui
|chinese_title = 徐辉 |name = Xu Hui |afiliation = !Nine Saint Demon Gate--disciple#11 |occupation = !Disciple#11 |relatives = Golden Hawk (father) |master(s) = Protector Hua |gender = !Male#11 |age = 20 |status = Dead |killed_by = Li Qiye |era = !7-8#11 |hybrid1 = !Humans#18 |hybrid2 = !Demons--Golden Hawk#18 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#11 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#11 |nation = !Old Ox Country#11 |city = |level = !Heaven's Mandate#11 |physique = ! *Houtian Physique#17 **Golden Hawk Physique#17 |first_appearance = 11 |death_appearance = 18 |history = Origin was the first disciple of Protector Hua from the Nine Saint Demon Gate. He was not the ultimate genius, yet was considered to be well established within the Gate and many responsibilities were given to him. Ancient Marriage Treaty After his junior disciple Du Yuanguang was killed by Li Qiye, wanted to kill him, but was stopped by Protector Mo. Sectional Leader Fu threatened Mo to step away, and hand over Li Qiye, otherwise not only he would lose his life, but even entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would meet its demise. In response to these threats, Li Qiye laughed out loud and said that if there was a danger of a sect's demise, it would be the Nine Saint Demon Gate, not the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Xu Hui was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was once again stopped, this time by the First Elder, who mediated the situation. Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest. After Li Qiye arrogantly claimed that he could easily walk through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest, everyone thought that he was an ignorant idiot, so Xu Hui offered a bet to humiliate him. What nobody could have imagined, is what Li Qiye was really capable of walking through all 14 levels, while Xu Hui reached only 7th level. Protector Hua, master of Xu Hui and Du Yuanguang, accused Li Qiye of using some hidden treasures, to accomplish this task. Protector Mo protested that the Nine Saint Demon Gate does not set condition to not use items, but Li Qiye nonchalantly agreed for any check. When it was confirmed that Li Qiye did not use any treasure, Xu Hui had to undergo the humiliation that he had planned for Li Qiye and was so ashamed that he lost consciousness. Li Qiye's second trial was a battle. Before the start of the trials, it was planned that Li Qiye's opponent would be Xu Hui. After the first trial, Grand Protector Yu He decided that Xu Hui was unable to fight and wanted to replace him, but Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye to wash away his shame, so he persuaded Grand Protector Yu He to let him fight. Everyone was shocked once again, when Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to quickly defeat Xu Hui. Protector Hua was enraged and demanded Li Qiye to stop, but he instead killed Xu Hui. |cultivation = Level * Heaven's Mandate, close to the Warrior Canopy Physique * Golden Hawk Physique: Xu Hui had the Golden Hawk Physique because his father was a Demon Golden Hawk. The pair of claws were always hiding inside his body incase he ever needed to suddenly surprise his enemies. |techniques = Life Wheel Merit Law * Fierce Slaughter Sword |items = * Golden Flame Divine Sword }}